Escaping Insanity
by Project Shadow
Summary: ShadAmy. Rating for chapter two onwards. He had been gone for years. Now he has returned... But something is wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters.

_**A/N: **__EXTREMELY late birthday gift for __**Radish **__and __**ShadowFeline-Warrior**__. Enjoy guys. __**ShadAmy**__, There will be violence and bloodshed later. _

- - -

**Escaping Insanity**

**Chapter One**

Green eyes followed a young grey furred boy as he ran playfully through the long grass of the Mystic Ruins, laughing and stopping occasionally to investigate something hidden in the luscious green land that he didn't get to see that much at home. A small smile came to the now older pink females lips, he was such a wonderful child - he never left her side, it's like he knew she needed comforting about the disappearance of his father and always there with his hugs for her. She loved him so much.

Being brought from her admiration, her attention was then set on her long time friend as he took a seat beside her, his attention was also on the smaller male hedgehog, a small smile came to his muzzle at the sight of him having fun. As the silence settled around the two of them, the hero broke it with a sigh

"Ames, we're worried about you. I'm worried about you. You've been raising him on your own..."

"You're not his father Sonic," she interrupted, letting her gaze be pulled back to the form of her son

"I know.. But it's been four years..." the older male argued, turning his body so he could look at her, though he could only see the side of her mature features, he admired the way her longer pink quills swayed in the breeze. His eyes swept down her figure, she was like a goddess to him and her clothes fit her in all the right places. However, her eyes had lost their lustre, their passion and that was all down to one hedgehog "Amy, you know he's not going to come bac-" a sudden sharp pain caught him off guard and stopped his sentence in it's tracks, he turned his head back to look at the rose female after her slap had made his head turn. Looking to her eyes, his ears lowered to see a pair of furious, tear-filled emerald orbs staring back at him

"He WILL come back Sonic!" the pink female seethed "He said it himself. He has never let me down - I _trust_ him"

"Your son needs a father figure..."

"He knows exactly who his father is, as much as it pains me to talk about him, it's only right he knows"

"We've all been here for you and little Cole, the least you can do for him is move on. It's not healthy for you to live your life waiting on Shadow to come back. Maybe it's because he's been away for so long that he thinks he can't, but the fact is..." seeing his words had caused a tear to trickle down her cheek, he gathered her up in his arms "We just want to see you smile again," he soothed into her quills

"I miss him so much!" she sobbed into his shoulder, holding onto him with emotion-weakened arms. Amy had missed this contact with her friends, but what Sonic was suggesting was impossible. She wouldn't do such a heart-breaking thing to her son; she couldn't. "I-I can't... I'm sorry Sonic, as long as there is hope in my heart and Cole's that Shadow will come back, I can't move on, no matter how much it pains me," with that said she fought her way out of his grasp "He doesn't need a replacement, and neither do I..." Standing up, she made her way to her son, not even bothering to look back to the cobalt hero still sat on the hill-side.

"Oh Amy..." he breathed out, watching her with sad eyes "I'm only trying to help..."

In hearing his mother approach, the small grey form looked up to her with his burning ruby orbs

"Mummy!" he called, running up to her "Are you coming to explore and play?" he asked, wrinkling his little nose as he looked up to her, raising his little un-gloved hand to block out the sun's glare

"No Sweetie," she smiled, bending down and picking him up into her arms "We're going home," she informed him, nuzzling him softly

"Oh, okay..." he answered, his small ears lowering as he felt the nuzzle from his mother. Though in feeling a slight damp feeling through his fur, he looked to her again "Did Uncle Sonic say something to upset you?"

"Oh no Cole," she smiled to him, giving a sweet kiss to his forehead "It's just getting late, that's all," the rose hedgehog smiled softly to him, her hand softly stroking his head as he waved back to his 'uncle'. Walking towards the train station, her thoughts travelled to her mate. Tears came to her eyes as she hugged her little boy closer to her as she walked. _When_ he returned, he'd better have a damn good reason for being gone for so long!

- - -

"Being trapped like this has had a devastating effect on his mental health..." Brown eyes looked over to the pacing hedgehog behind the observatory glass, his bare feet padded against the cold metal floor and his bare clawed hands were in fists by his sides. His fur was as black as sin with streaks of the most purest of reds, with small thin lines of missing fur here and there, from experimentation, she guessed. His golden power-rings still remained around his wrists and ankles though. The scientist then brought her attention back to the video being played. "Two scientists exposed to Project Shadow have been killed by him. He is _dangerous_ and under no circumstances is to be released," a small glint came to the human females eye as she glanced up from the screen of her 'welcome' tape about the deadly male behind the glass "The subject has been given a powerful tranquilizer on numerous occasions for various tests, but we came to the conclusion that his sanity was slipping was during one of the tests on his brain activity..." The middle aged man on the screen lowered his voice to tell her the details, which she thought was odd "He thinks we have 'done away' with his mate and son,"

Pausing the tape, a sigh was released from the human as she pushed locks of black hair behind pierced ears, her glasses lowering on the bridge of her nose to gaze at the still pacing animal. She felt somewhat sorry for him, but all this was for a purpose. Pressing play again, she leant back in her chair

"The rage and hatred shown by Project Shadow during this 'discussion'.. The name of his mate and/or son is completely forbidden within this room or in front of him. Welcome to the research centre Miss Lucy Jones, if you have any queries about anything or any trouble, do not hesitate to call one, six, two. Someone will be with you shortly. Have a nice day..."

Chewing on her pencil, Lucy let her concentration fall on the 'test subject', he intrigued her. No one had managed to hold a conversation with him, he just refused to co-operate though he was conscious enough to respond and according to the welcome message she had just watched, he was just like a wild animal.

"So that is the only rule, huh?" she whispered to herself, placing her chin in her palm watching the hedgehog walk back and forth, a deep-set scowl on his face and his mouth in a downwards, unhappy slant. Opening one of the many folders on her new desk, she found a picture of him when he was first incarcerated in that cell - she had to immediately gaze back up to the flesh and blood version of him to believe her eyes... He had not _aged _a day! Shaking her head, the human scientist focused on the statistics and information located below his image. It only gave small snippets of information about him personally, which she guessed were the only things needed as part of the study. The words family caught her interest though and skim reading through, the section named 'next-of-kin' completely grabbed her attention.

"Project Shadow has been having relations with one pink hedgehog, Amy Rose..." A sudden loud noise made her drop the report she was reading aloud and she frantically looked around. Her scared gaze fell upon furious red orbs staring at her, one un-gloved fist imbedded in the glass between them. Brown eyes widened in terror at seeing a fanged smirk cross his face as the glass began to crack and splinter beneath the pressure of his powerful fist...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters.

Thanks to all those who reviewed! =3

xxx

**Chapter Two**

The silence in the small room was broken by the sound of shattering glass and Lucy's yelp of fright as she desperately reached for the phone to dial for immediate assistance. Her big brown eyes started to tear up - How could she have been so careless? She had broken the _only _rule of her _new _job! Grasping the phone, she lifted it off of the hook; only to have it ripped from her trembling fingers. Unsure if she should try and make it out of the observation room or attempt to save her neck and job by getting to the tranquilizer cupboard... But first, she needed to assess the dire situation she had found herself in and also to know what the hedgehog was doing. Turning her head slowly, she came face-to-face with a bored gaze. He wasn't moving, he was just staring at her like he was looking through her and her soul. His crimson eyes expressionless like two cold rubies. He was just crouched there, perched on her desk; arms resting on his knees as his right hand clutched the communication device tightly.

The human scientist kept her eyes on him as she cautiously reached back to the drugs cabinet, she had to try something! She didn't want to lose her job, or her life! He could move in an instant and the only way to keep everything she held dear was to tranquilize the volatile mobian

"Move and I snap your neck," a smooth voice fell from the hedgehog, his expression never changing and other than his lips, nothing twitched or swayed. Not even a smirk from his threat "Listen carefully," he continued, his bored gaze morphing into one of rage and contempt; his crimson iris' blazing in the artificial light. Moving closer to her an evil smirk passed over his lips "Rules are stated for a reason..." He had had enough of the constant reminders, the questions, the guilt and the unspent rage burning in his very soul! Before she had any time to register his words or movement, his hand was around her throat. Giving him a pleading look. Lucy sobbed as her hands moved up to grab his wrists, to try and get the tight grip away from her. Looking into his eyes, she tried to take back her actions when she was mirth swirling in the fiery depths

"You moved..." he chuckled darkly causing her to panic

"No! I-" her words caught as a sickening crack echoed through the room, her brown eyes now gazing lifelessly up at the ceiling as her head flopped back at an un-natural angle. Releasing his hold and not giving the dead human another glance Shadow jumped from the desk with a snort. He needed to find his shoes then get revenge for his mate and son.

xxx

Sighing to herself as she closed her front door behind her, she looked down to her son. She couldn't believe Sonic had even attempted to ask her to do such a thing to her mate and son. Amy knew Shadow was still alive - she could _feel _he was, though that was it. How she wished that the _where _was within this knowledge as well. Cole needed him as much as she did, perhaps a little bit more, due to his probable powers. She missed him so much. The bed was ten times as big without him to snuggle into at night and it hurt her so deeply to know that he was alive, but choosing not to return to them. If it was down to them being in danger, then a phone call or even a _letter _would suffice! But she had nothing, only her gut knowledge that he was alive. Nothing more, nothing less... She was so going to kick his ass when he got home.

"Mummy?" a little voice brought her from her violent thoughts and a loving smile instantly passed over her face

"Sorry Sweetie," she said softly, kissing his forehead, her attention now completely on her little one "Are you hungry?"

"You were thinking about Daddy," he stated, ignoring her question. His ruby eyes staring up at his mother in sadness, he didn't like seeing his mother upset...

"Yes, sorry," the pink female apologised again. _Just like his father..._ She knew she shouldn't carry on with this vicious cycle of going off into thoughts about her mate, her son needed her right now! "Well, lets get you bathed, fed and into bed!" she grinned tickling his sides then placing him on the carpet to let him run up the stairs. Following him to get the bath to the right temperature, she glanced into the living room. Emerald eyes caught a picture of her family: Shadow holding Cole and herself attached to his free arm. He didn't look amused, but Amy knew better. He was proud. Proud of both her and their son. Quickly wiping away the tears, she made her way into the bathroom to find her son sitting in the middle of the tiled bathroom floor, his tail swaying as he glanced back to her with a smile

"Waiting for me, were you?" she asked, her spirits already lifted from just seeing that gorgeous smile.

"Like always!" Cole laughed, jumping up to stand on his tip-toes to watch the water flow into the white porcelain bath. He knew better than to bring his father up, it just made his mother sad...

"You cheeky little monkey!" the rose hedgehog retorted with a wide smile, turning on the faucet then once getting the right mixture of hot and cold, made sure the plug was secure at the bottom. "There, now you know what to do, don't you~?" she grinned, picking him up and placing him in the bath, nuzzling his head for a moment, then leaving him to wash "Call me when you're done, okay?"

"Okay mummy!" he smiled and began splashing in the rising water, his tail wagging happily.

"Good boy," A proud smile ripped across her lips as she left him, leaving the door open only slightly so that she could hear him call to her and so that he didn't catch a chill. Walking down the stairs and catching the picture again, she allowed herself a few tears as she touched her mate's image "Oh Shadow, where _are _you? You're missing your son growing up..."

xxx

Trashing the room to try and find his air-shoes, a low and deadly growl came from the furious male's throat. Where the _fuck _could they be? Snorting, he walked to the door to try and get out of this small useless room, but upon seeing the fingerprint and retina scanner, he looked back to the corpse in distain. Cursing under his breath, the onyx male had one of two options... Carry around a dead body or take only what he needed. Looking around, he saw only a butter-knife or shards of glass. Growling, he snatched up the non-lethal knife and knelt by the human's head. Clearing his thoughts other than the task at hand, the streaked hedgehog pressed the stainless steel blade against her eyelid, his expression never faltered as blood spewed out of the side of the eye, running down her cheek like red tears.

Using his fingers to coax the ball from the socket, he pulled the eyeball over her to pull out some of the optic nerve. It was gruesome, but he didn't care. Placing the still attached eyeball on the scientist's white jacket, he looked at the blood stained metal and threw it to the side, ignoring the clang it made against the floor. He needed something sharper. Spying a piece of jagged glass from his escape, he picked it up and immediately began slicing and sawing his way through the mangled mass of nerves, muscles and veins. Blood spurted forth and covered him, but he continued regardless until the 'satisfying' slap of the excess tissue falling against her blood-ridden face.

Standing from the corpse, he grabbed it's arm and dragged the body over to the scanner. Lifting the hand and slapping it onto the hand reader, he held the single eyeball up to the scanner. He knew this was going to work. Machines didn't register anything other than what they were programmed. Watching the scan take place, he smirked. He was one step closer to escaping to seek out Sonic the Hedgehog and his _friends_... To slaughter them all for not protecting his mate and son in his absence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters.

**A/N: **How late is this for an update? I apologise. Work is hell and getting up at five in the morning is difficult. Thank you for sticking with me and my stories though. It's really appreciated, even if I don't respond, I'm really glad you like what I come up with. You make writing whilst being exhausted worth it.

**Thank you to: **_AmyRoseConquersAll, Elys, kenokosan, sankonleo, Jaddasroots, Senkkari, RQRGJM9311, dreamgrl95, Slayde Demise, ThoughfulTikal, Conor, rachia, RyuuShadow, Carrie Chaos, Nelliegirl101, shadowsGirl36, ShadamyrockX, LineatheHedgehog15, Ashes of Chaos, kat014, HousexofxNightxLove, xShadowxRocksx, NecromancyIsMyGame, DIM666 - Insane Leader, BlackPetals23, ShadowsAngel1 _and _casey10rok _**for your reviews**.

XOXOX

**Chapter Three**

Drops of blood dripped from the eyeball as it dangled in the air; the dark male's grip still strong around the severed nerves and the splashes falling next to his bloodied footprints as he made his way through the facility. No one had noticed the demise of the female that had been watching him and no alarms had been raised. It appeared as though he had a straight run at exiting this place to seek his revenge. His thoughts were then interrupted and his eyes narrowed as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Stopping and tightening his grip on the mess of nerves and muscle in his hand, he waited to attack. Crimson eyes watched the form as it turned the corner in front of him and a deadly smirk came to his face at the terror on the young man's face. No words came from his lips as he tried to back around the corner and away from the ebony male, though Shadow wasn't about to let the boy leave and tell anyone he had 'escaped'. Rushing forwards, the streaked hedgehog jumped and barrelled into the human, knocking him to the floor. A streaked arm snaked around the lad's neck, his hand gripping the human's cheek whilst the other rested on the other side of his head, digging his fingers into the skin as much as he could through the blood already on his hands; he pulled with one swift motion. A sickening crack echoed through the hallway as the head fell back at an unnatural angle. Dropping the body, then looking down to it, he ripped the ID tag from the white coat to use on the doors that had an 'ID swipe' lock - since he assumed that's where these bastards had 'hidden' his shoes.

Carrying on down the hallway, he was really starting to get agitated. They couldn't have sent his jet-shoes to another facility; there was no logical reason for them to have been... So where the fuck were they?! Unless... A dark smirk crossed Shadow's face; there was a simple way for him to find out where they were. Force the next scientist he found to show him, then once he found them, he could continue and beat that cocky blue bastard into oblivion!

**OXOXO**

Humming to herself as she kept an eye on the stove as well as keeping an ear out for her son, the pink female sighed as her emerald eyes wandered to the kitchen window. If she didn't have Cole she would have searched every inch of this planet for her mate and then depending what he was doing in his absence... Blinking and coming back to reality from her mind-wanderings, she turned her head to look at the kitchen doorway to find her son standing there in a towel and water steadily dripping from his quills.

"Oh! I'm sorry honey!" she rushed to him and made sure the towel was wrapped securely around him as she brought him into her arms "Why didn't you call for me?" Amy questioned, using the excess of the huge towel to dry out his quills

"I did, four times," came his muffled voice from under the gentle, but vigorous rubbing of his quills "But you were staring out of the window and you looked really sad mummy,"

"I'm so sorry Cole," she smiled sadly, picking him up and placing him at the table, making sure the towel was completely around him. "Dinner will be ready soon," Though as she arrived at the stove to find a black mass of burnt offerings at the bottom of the pan, she turned off the heat and turned to smile at her special boy "How about I order pizza for a treat instead?" As an excited noise came from the small form sat at the table, she smiled and grabbed the phone. She had to stop daydreaming about her mate; it wasn't doing her or their son any good!

Once the pizza had arrived, she placed it on the coffee table in the living room and cuddled her offspring to her with a warm purr, learning over and grabbing a smaller slice, handing it to her little one with a smile. As they ate in silence, the smaller form in her lap couldn't help but gaze to the mantelpiece; his small ears lowering at the picture of his father that sat pride of place in the centre, his mother nestled into him and a bright smile on her face... But his father looked happy too, you could see it, though he didn't smile...

"Mummy," he started, then looking up to her "I don't mean to upset you, but where is daddy?"  
Amy froze and almost choked on a bit of pepperoni at the question. She hadn't been expecting that kind of question as they were about to eat! Looking to her son, she patted her chest with her cheeks tinting a rosy colour

"I don't know where he is sweetie," she stated truthfully, there was no way she was going to lie to her son, even if it broke her heart to tell him "He went on his morning run and didn't come back,"

"But why?" He asked, looking to his mother, the little hoglet didn't want to upset his mother, but he had to know about his father... He only knew that he was gone through information Uncle Sonic had given him...

"I don't know Cole... I don't know," Amy shrugged with tears beginning to well up in her eyes, though as the sound of something being thrown into the pizza box and the small form now on her, she immediately wrapped her arms around her little boy, who was too smart for his own good

"I'm sorry mummy," he whispered against her as he hugged her tightly.

**OXOXO**

Shoving the last of his meal into his mouth, the blue blur licked the remnants of the chili from around his lips, his mind on the single mother and his nephew... He hadn't meant to upset her, he was just merely offering to step into the role of "father" for Cole, and he didn't have romantic feelings for Amy, though that's probably what she immediately thought. There was no way the "damsel in distress" card worked for her any more... She managed to hook the grumpiest hedgehog he'd ever known and tie him into mating with her! That was a feat in itself! Though where ever Shadow was, he surely had to know that he was breaking Amy's heart...

"You know she's strong Sonic," a voice cut through his thoughts and as he looked over, he smiled slightly, his best buddy always knew what he was thinking.

"I know that Tails," the blue blur sighed in slight frustration of both being caught worrying and the pink female's stubborn-ness. "It's just that she's all alone with Cole, I'm not trying to move in on Shadow's 'territory' or anything like that - hell no - it's just that if dark and grumpy doesn't return, you know what that'll do to Amy..."

"If she doesn't want our help, there isn't a lot we can do about it," the small fox answered truthfully, he had to use 'tough love' with his older brother sometimes, or nothing would go into his hard head. "We just have to be there for her when she needs us. That's what friend's do. If Amy wants us to be involved with Cole's life IF Shadow doesn't return, then we'll gladly help then. Not now. Forcing her will only drive her further away from us and you don't want that do you?"

"Of course I don't, but you know if you don't offer now, she might think we don't care, you know?" the blue blur sighed in his frustration and then smiled to his lil bro "Though there's always the fact that Cole has the most amazing uncle ever!"

Tails snorted in laughter and grinned to his friend "Only you Sonic, only you!"

**OXOXO**

Stalking through the hallways, the eyeball still dangling from his clenched fist, Shadow eyed the various doors he walked by. He hadn't seen anyone since he snapped that human's neck like a stick and frustration was quickly sinking in. There had to be another fucking over-evolved ape around here somewhere! Turning down one of the hallways, his ears perked as he heard someone humming and judging by the tone of voice, it was female. Stepping up to the wall, he waited, a crooked smirk etching across his muzzle as his eyes trained on the corner the woman was going to walk around and when she did, he ran at her. Bashing his body against her to knock her down, his free hand instantly slapped over her mouth to prevent her from screaming; his red eyes burning into her brown ones in a deadly threat. His lips pulled back to give her a feral snarl as he spoke to her, his knee pressing against her breast bone and itching to put even more pressure on to break them

"You are going to assist me and if you scream or refuse, I will take great pleasure in ripping you apart. Do you understand human?" As the female desperately nodded, a growl came from the pissed male. He knew better than to trust humans... Though as he noticed her eyes dart to the eyeball and her body begin to shake, he smirked at the renewed fear. His hand slowly inched down to her throat to hold her there instead so she could talk "Where the _fuck_ are my jet-shoes?" he hissed at her

"They're be-being held o-on sub level t-w-two," she stuttered out, her mascara beginning to run as tears leaked down the side of her face as she lay beneath the force of nature that was Shadow the Hedgehog. "I-I can take y-you to th-them if you'd l-like?"

"No," he replied forcefully, looking down the hall for a moment and then down to her once more "Which room?" As she shook her head, his brows came down in a fierce glare, placing the eyeball down, he grabbed her hand and placed his hand back over her mouth as he broke one of her fingers effortlessly, shielding her scream of pain "I shall ask you again... _Which room?_" A sob broke through as he parted his fingers for the human to speak

"Room sub two dash thirty four," she cried out "N-no one should be th-there..." Nodding in acceptance of her answer, plus the extra information, he was about to snap her neck when she spoke again "I-I have information a-about your mate and s-"

"Do NOT speak of them!" He roared, not caring about how loud his voice had become, he didn't need to know the details behind their death from a _puny human_! Sparks fell from his body as his hands began to gather energy; his eyes fighting the insanity that attempted to overtake his rage at the woman who had dared mention what was lost to him. All the rage he felt transferred to chaos energy and directed it all into the scientist's mouth, making her head explode over the walls around them. Growling, he stood and wiped the various bodily liquids and tissue, including splatters of the female's brain from his face. Lifting the eyeball in his hand once more, he turned and made his way to the stairwell to run down to the sub levels to retrieve his footwear.

Having to use the eye with the retina scanner to enter the room - though still keeping the ID swipe card in his quills - he stood in the doorway as he surveyed the half illuminated area. Stepping into the room, the dark male looked around with a small snarl on his lips, the room looked empty... Walking in further, his eyes narrowed as the lights flickered on and as he saw rows of cardboard boxes with various details on them and a single mesh door at the rear. Reading the boxes from his position first, he could see names scrawled across the white surfaces, but not one of them had his own. Snorting, the male moved towards the security door at the back and went to lift the eyeball to the device, he paused - There wasn't one there. Huffing slightly, he took a step back, lifted his leg and with one swift kick, the metal clanged against the tiled floor. Stepping into the 'safe' room, he looked around and there, on the second shelf were his shoes! Pulling them on and then tapping his foot on the floor to make sure they were adequate before he left, an evil crooked smirk passed over his face as he stalked back out of the room. Not bothering to make sure the cost was clear, he began to make his way to the exit of the building. This was it... It was time for revenge!


End file.
